Need
by Thea-Zara
Summary: Xander has been waiting a long time to give Spike what he needs.  S/X - Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Need Part 1/9

Warnings: D/s and bloodplay Pairings: S/X and canon.  
AN: This is a completed story and was posted on Bloodclaim and a few other places quite awhile back. I just realized I hadn't posted it here yet. This starts out as a PWP, but then took on a life of its own and became a real boy... er fic. Slightly AU season five-ish.

"You like to think you could take me, Spike. That you could make me submit to the Big Bad, but we both know the truth." Xander said with a sneer.

"What truth is that, huh? The one where you're a moron? A donut boy? A bloody Zeppo?" Xander paled for just a moment, a little shocked that Spike knew the Zeppo one. "You talk in your sleep." Spike explained with a sneer.

"Well that makes sense, I guess." Xander said. "But we both know. We know that that's just an act I put on for them."

"And why is that, eh, whelp? Afraid to be the real you?" Spike taunted.

Xander just smiled. "They don't need the real me, Spike. Not like you do. They need someone to believe in them. So I set back and believe. They need someone to love them. So I set back and love. They need someone to protect. So I... Well you get the picture. But you need the real me. You always have, and had to settle for piss poor substitutes, or do without."

Spike was the one thrown now. "What the bloody hell do you mean 'I need you'."

When all else failed lash out. It was Spike's M.O. and Xander just ignored it. "Angelus and Dru couldn't give you what you needed, Spike. It wasn't cause you weren't enough. It was because they weren't enough. But that's all over now. Angelus is locked away, and Dru is otherwise occupied these days."

"Fuck you, Harris."

"No Spike. Fuck you." Xander said without malice, just before he grabbed Spike and reeled him in. With a quick twist Spike found himself being held with Xander pressed against his back. A hand ran up through his slicked hair and gripped. Before he could muster the brain power to question, or protest, or agree, that hand jerked his head to one side, baring his neck. Just as quickly Xander leaned in and bit him hard. Spike screamed and came, before slumping in this strangely familiar embrace.

Xander drank the blood as it flowed into his mouth. It tingled, but otherwise didn't faze him. He was caught in the moment, reveling in the power as he claimed his mate. Pulling free, he nipped one pale earlobe, then held up a wrist to Spike's face. "Drink"

It spoke volumes to Spike's mental state that thoughts of the chip firing never entered his head as he followed the command. The blood washed over his tongue and Spike couldn't remember when he'd last tasted anything so sweet. After several long drafts he licked across the bite to close it.

Once again he found himself moved at Xander's whim and was quickly spun around and pinned against the nearest wall seconds before blood stained lips met his in a searing kiss. One hand remained wrapped in his hair, holding his head at just the right angle, while the other hand roamed his body petting and pinching and stroking in all the right places. By the time Xander pulled away from the kiss Spike was panting and moaning. Xander let go of Spike long enough to pull off his shirt and unbutton his damp jeans. When Spike opened his mouth, finally recovered long enough to speak, Xander pulled him into another kiss, his hands both roaming now set on driving the vampire to distraction.

One hand latched onto a nipple and teased it. Pulling, stroking, pinching. Never a set pattern. The other slid down and freed Spike's cock.

It dripped with precum, and Xander ran his hand over the head, wetting it before sliding back to the shaft and gripping firmly. Spike moaned into his mouth as he did, and Xander set a nice slow pace to everything. He stroked Spike's cock to the same tempo he rubbed his nipple, which matched up with the stroke of his tongue in and out of Spike's mouth. Very slowly he increased the tempo, driving Spike mad as he was slowly teased into a frenzy. Just when Spike thought he couldn't take it any longer, Xander broke the kiss and moved up to lick his earlobe.

"Cum." Xander whispered in his ear. Spike did as ordered, exploding with a scream. Xander stroked him slowly until Spike's orgasm passed, and then put his cum covered hand at Spike's mouth. Without being told, Spike began licking the long callused fingers clean. When he finished Xander tucked him back into his pants and led him over to the bed without saying a word.

Once they were settled, Spike laying with his back pressed against Xander's front while Xander held him, Xander spoke into Spike's ear softly. "I told you, you needed me." 


	2. Chapter 2

Need 2

Warnings: D/s, Bloodplay, Rimming

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Summary: My little PWP is trying to go and grow a plot on me... luckily it's still making with the porn too.

For the first time in so fucking long, Spike woke up feeling both warm and safe. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up warm, and he hadn't felt safe since the moment he realized what the bloody Initiative bastards had done to him.

Warm arms wrapped around him, held him close, and he snuggled back into them, refusing to think about where he was and who's arms were currently holding him. He couldn't quite remember yet, and remembering hadn't ever brought any kind of good in the past so why try and shake away the good to discover the utterly shite? No, he was going to enjoy whatever, and whoever, this was just as long as he could. Then a warm mouth found its way to his shoulder. Just that quickly, he was hard, and he remembered everything.

Xander Bloody Harris. He was wrapped up in the pathetic git's bed, and in his arms, and what's worse he'd let the little shit control him last night, let him bite a master vampire for Christ's sake.

Suddenly the arms tightened around him. "Someone is thinking too fucking hard for this hour of the day. Quit worrying about last night and get some more sleep."

Half of Spike wanted to curl up and purr at the command and the other was opening it's mouth and... "Get the fuck off me, Harris."

"No."

The calm cool and short response threw Spike for a bit of a loop. How did one argue with a two letter reply? Apparently by trying to get loose.

He tried to pull away from the arms locked around him, struggling to get sat up, then stood up, then just bloody well away, but none of those things happened. The arms tightened around him and the teeth that had been pressed against a bite mark on his shoulder bit lightly instead.

"I said 'no' Spike. Stop fucking struggling, its not even close to sunset and you need to rest." Xander said when he removed his teeth from Spike's slightly bloody shoulder. He didn't sound angry, or even that deceptive calm that Angelus liked to use before a particularly vicious punishment. Xander sounded amused, affectionate, and more than a touch sleepy, but not upset in the least.

Spike stopped struggling and lay in the warm arms, his mind trying to figure out what this meant, and where he stood. After what seemed like forever, but was actually three and a half minutes, Xander nuzzled into his throat, kissed where his pulse point used to be and then released his arms.

"I can see neither of us is gonna get anymore sleep today, Spike. The sound of your brain in overdrive is keeping us both up." Before Spike could respond or climb to his feet, Xander was up and over him and moving toward the dingy kitchenette. He pulled a bag from the freezer, tore it open on one corner with his teeth and put it in the microwave. He set the time, grabbed a cup and sleepily adjusted himself in his boxers. He peered at the microwave's counter blearily for a moment before slipping off to the bathroom for a 'morning' whiz.

Spike watched all this from the bed, more than a little confused.

Xander wandered back into the kitchenette a little more awake and reached into the cupboard for a cup and a bowl. Shuffling to one side, he pulled out two boxes from another cupboard. Another two feet to the left and he opened a drawer for a spoon. This done he opened one of the boxes and poured himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, before sliding back to the fridge for the milk. That done he retrieved the bag from the microwave and poured it's contents into the cup. He set the box and the cup on the opposite side of the table and sat down to eat his cereal.

With one foot he shoved out the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Get your undead butt over here and eat, Spike. I don't do breakfast in bed when the breakfast in question is O-positive."

Wrapping the 'big bad' around him like a security blanket, the confused vampire sauntered his way to the table, realizing only halfway there that he was completely naked. Instead of letting the whelp see him uncomfortable, he settled in and slurped his blood, then proceeding to very nearly spit it out when he realized it wasn't the expected pig blood. "This is human!" He said in a shocked little voice.

"I picked up some awhile back, just in case you got hurt. I need you running somewhere at least close to full strength if we're going to get everything done today. I'll see if my source can get more later after I pick up my paycheck."

Suddenly Spike's face closed down, letting no emotion escape. So that was it then, Droopy needed him for something, hence the whole seduction scene last night and the blood today. Well fuck the little bastard, it took more than a handjob and a little bribery to buy off William the Bloody.

"Spike put a fucking stick in those gears, now." Xander said watching him. "I'm not fighting and arguing with you to do me a favor, or bribing you into doing my bidding. Just as soon as the sun sets, we are going to deposit my paycheck. Then we are going to pick up your new blood supply. After that, we are going to meet with a guy I know, to pick up two sets of keys. And in the..." He stopped a moment and squinted at the microwave clock. "five hours we have until sunset, I am going to fuck you senseless, and then pack up anything in this pit worth keeping and load it into my car."

Spike could only stare at him stupidly.

After breakfast Xander pulled him to his feet and led him back over to the bed. With a quick push Spike found himself sprawled across the mattress, with Xander squatting between his spread legs.

When Spike reached for him, Xander caught his hands and held them. "Lay back on the bed and put your hands over your head, Spike."

Spike did as he was told, and suddenly felt Xander lifting one of his pale sharp feet. A finger trailed along the bottom, mapping it with light teasing strokes. Warm lips followed the fingers and kissed the arch of his foot before moving on to his ankles. After the hands and the mouth explored one bony knee, they moved over to his right leg and repeated the process.

When he finished with each lower leg, they were placed on the mattress, feet flat, knees up and spread out, leaving two long stretches of pale inner thigh open to exploration. Xander slowly licked up one thigh and then down the other. The cock laying in the split of those pale thighs was hard and leaking.

Avoiding it entirely, Xander laved his tongue around the heavy balls that lay below it. He slowly sucked each into his mouth, tongue swirling around them for a moment before releasing them with a small plop sound. He reached one hand up to lightly knead and fondle them, as his tongue explored behind them, dancing over the sensitive skin. Spike moaned and reached towards him.

Xander pulled back and looked up the tight body until brown eyes met blue/gold eyes. "Put your hands back over your head, Spike, and don't move them again." There was no anger or threat, just a command given and fully expected to be followed. Spike dropped his hands back over his head, gripping the edge of the mattress to keep his hands in place.

Xander sunk his head back between those pale thighs and began teasing his tongue across the tight hole. He lapped across it slowly, pressing in slightly every few licks. Eventually his hands were massaging each ass cheek while his pointed tongue was slipping in and out of Spike, while the master vampire groaned and struggled not to move under the attention.

Once his vampire was relaxed enough, he slipped his tongue out of his hole and replaced it with a slicked finger. Almost simultaneously, one hand found the right spot inside Spike while the other latched around the base of Spike's cock and started stroking. Half a second later, Xander's hot warm mouth sucked Spike in halfway. He stroked both inside the vampire and along the bottom half of his cock with his fingers, and worked his tongue around the head and foreskin. When Xander pressed that spot inside hard, and grazed the vein on the underside of Spike's cock with his teeth at the same time, the vampire came with a scream before passing out.

Xander licked him clean, tucked the vampire into the bed, and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. That done, he started moving around the basement, packing anything he deemed worthwhile. 


	3. Chapter 3

Need 3

Warnings: D/s, Bloodplay, Rimming

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Despite passing out and waking up with Xander's mouth on his cock, Spike knew quite a bit of time had gone by. He could tell by the changed quality of light that meant it was nearly sunset. He could also tell by the new state of the basement. Before he'd passed out, the room had been full of character; knickknacks and pictures that spoke volumes about the person who lived here. Now despite still being furnished, the basement looked bare.

Xander rasped his tongue over the head of Spike's cock one more time, drawing a groan from the blonde vampire, then pulled away and started gathering Spike's clothes. He helped Spike dress with the speed and efficiency of a well trained valet. After helping an unusually subdued Spike into his duster, Xander pulled him close and gave him a long slow kiss before leading him out of the basement and to the packed car. Once there, he chivalrously opened Spike's door, and after he was settled in, shut it with a smile.

They sat in companionable silence until after Xander finished depositing his paycheck via ATM. This done, he drove towards a shabby looking building on the outskirts of the UC Sunnydale campus. The sign over the door proclaimed it to be the Sunnydale Blood Bank.

Spike quirked and eyebrow at Xander and finally broke the silence. "I didn't know this sort of place made withdrawals."

"Yeah well, along with the time honored tradition of providing poor college students with beer and laundry money, they do a healthy bit of business with lots of the non-violent demons who need human blood." Xander climbed out of the car. "Come on, Spike. I'll make the introductions."

Spike heard the unspoken 'Let me do the talking.' and decided to let the whelp lead, for now. He followed Xander into the building, quietly watching him all the way inside. They didn't see anyone else on the way in until they came to a worn out looking waiting room where a rather stoned looking girl was sitting behind a desk staring at a computer screen ignoring them. After more than a minute without her acknowledging their presence, Xander spoke, his voice quiet, but firm. "We're here to see Mr. Varlin about setting up an account."

Her attitude couldn't have changed faster if Spike had vamped out and growled in her face. She became professional and attentive as she stood and smiled at them. "Of course, right this way, Mr..."

"Harris," Xander supplied in the same quiet firm voice. "And this is my mate, William the Bloody of the Aurelius line."

She shook both their hands and led them to a nondescript door Spike had rather assumed led to a supply closet. Instead it opened into a long hallway that looked to be in much better repair than the waiting room. She led them down the hall to the last door on the left. She stepped inside and Spike could hear her announcing them exactly as Xander had introduced themselves to her.

Suddenly, a heavyset man was rushing out to greet them. "Mr. Harris, Mr the Bloody, please won't you come in." He led them into the room and waited as they each sunk down into the two leather chairs he'd indicated. "Now, gentlemen, what can I help you with this evening?"

"I'd like to set up an account and arrange a standard delivery plan, as well as emergency accessibility for my mate twenty-four seven." Xander pulled out a bank card and slid it across the desk. "There should be more than sufficient funds in that account. Also, at some point in the next few weeks, I'll also be needing storage for several pints of vampire blood. I was informed your service could handle the mystical requirements for long term storage, is this correct, Mr. Varlin?"

The man nodded ecstatically. "You were informed correctly, Mr. Harris. We can certainly take care of all you and your mate's needs."

"Good, I'll be sure to let my boss, Gary, know just how helpful you were, Mr Varlin. Here's the address for the first delivery. I'd like to go ahead and take our first shipment tonight, and start delivery in two days, and every other day there after."

Spike, who was struggling against his very nature to keep quiet while his brain worked overtime to figure out what the hell Harris was playing at, noted the red faced man pale considerably when the whelp dropped his boss's name. Interesting that. He tried to remember anything he might have heard the boy say about his latest boss, but couldn't recall anything. That in and of itself was weird now that he thought about it. The whelp made bitching about his bosses an Olympic sport, he did, but not one word had been said about this one.

"Certainly Mr. Harris." He pushed a button on the fancy phone that graced his desk. "Nancy, please arrange a two day supply sufficient for a Master Vampire, and then start the paperwork for a new account."

Spike could clearly hear her muffled reply of "Right away, Sir."

All in all, they had spent a little over a half hour in the blood bank, and Spike felt the whole thing was handled far to much like an actual bank for his tastes. Paperwork finished, Xander was presented with a Styrofoam disposable cooler. He passed this off to Spike and then led him back to the car.

They were now parking in front of an apartment building in what Spike considered the posh part of Sunnydale. A petite woman rushed over to meet them.

"Mr. Harris, I have everything ready just as you requested. I'll need a signature and a drop of blood from each of you in the appropriate places, of course, and then it's all yours."

"Rita, we worked together on this for months, you can call me Xander." He said with an easy grin.

The woman blushed prettily and suddenly looked years younger, but rushed to speak, "Thank you Mr. Harris, but it wouldn't be appropriate protocol considering. At least while we're on the clock."

Instead of arguing his point, Xander smiled understandingly. "Of course, Rita."

As she produced two sets of paperwork, Xander pulled something from his pocket and before Spike realized what he was doing, proceeded to slice open a small cut on Spike's right index finger. He quickly pressed it to an x on one set of papers, then repeated the process with his own right index finger and the second set of papers. This done he sucked the finger into his mouth for a moment and then signed the page next to the smear of his blood. He handed the pen to Spike who signed next to his own blood smear without taking his eyes off Xander sucking his bloody finger. The minute he was done, both sets of papers were whisked away and a large brown envelope was pressed into Xander's waiting hands.

"Thanks, Rita." He said, before retrieving the cooler from the car and pulling his horny, and very confused mate towards the building in front of them.

Spike followed Xander to one of the elevators. Xander pulled a card out of the envelope and slid it through a reader next to the elevator. The door opened and they stepped inside. Instead of pushing any buttons, Xander just waited as the doors closed and the elevator began to move.

When Spike realized they were traveling down instead of up he sneered towards Xander. "Another bloody basement, eh Whelp?"

"Yeah, something like that." Xander said with a serene smile. Just then the doors opened and the pair stepped into a short hallway with only one door. Xander pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. He stepped inside without a word to Spike and left the door open behind him.

Spike stared stupidly at the parts of the apartment he could see. Thick lush carpeting lined the floors, there was a gleam of metal from the kitchen that looked to be stainless steel appliances, and the showstopper, a set of sumptuous leather love seats, a couch, and two recliners, all gathered around a mounted big screen TV. Spike was in Heaven. Almost.

Xander stood a few feet inside the apartment with a cooler full of blood, and all those nifty new toys, and he hadn't invited Spike in. Spike couldn't look at him, refused to give him the satisfaction of begging. Nothing was free and he knew the whelp would certainly want something big for the three words that would grant him access to the wonders taunting him just on the other side of the thresh hold.

Xander watched him for another few seconds before he spoke. "I'm not going to invite you in, Spike."

That brought Spike's eyes to his. It was one thing to make him earn entry, but to show him all this, and then outright deny him, that was more cruel than he gave the bastard credit for.

Spike was trying desperately to pull tatters of the big bad around him, a sneer, an insult, anything, when Xander spoke again. "I'm not inviting you in, Spike, cause your name's on the lease."

Xander enjoyed the stunned stupid look on Spike's face for a moment, before carrying the cooler into the kitchen. A minute or so later, he heard the sound of leather on leather and a vampire falling into lust with a large screen plasma TV. 


	4. Chapter 4

Need 4

"You know, I've been a good little vamp all day. I kept my mouth shut, for the most part. I signed your ruddy papers, without so much as reading a line of them. I sat real quiet like while you announced to all and sundry that we were mates, which we will be having a conversation about real soon, by the way. I even helped you drag in all that shite you call possessions, without bitching." Xander gave him a look and Spike amended the statement. "Ok without much bitching. Now what I really need to know, is how the bloody hell can you afford a place like this, why is it in my name, and is some bill collector gonna come and try to break my legs when you don't pay the rent?" Spike asked, glaring at a smirking Xander.

"First things first, it's not just in your name. I had things put in both our names so that if something happened to me, you wouldn't have to worry about being thrown out of your home, and so you'd know it was just that, your home. I can afford it cause it's a perk of my new job. This building was the first one my company remodeled specifically for special needs tenants."

"Special needs tenants? You mean like people in wheelchairs or blind people?" Spike asked, curious.

"Actually yeah some of the above ground apartments are designed for those types of special needs. But mostly the building has apartments set up for various non human special needs. For example, this is one of six below ground apartments, with no windows, and direct access to the covered parking garage. Several of the apartments are designed in larger and smaller scales, to accomodate creatures who don't fall into the human standards in size. All public facilities are warded with non-violence spells. All private residences are warded so no one intending to harm the owners, another reason to have your name on the lease, by the way, can get in the front door. Um, some apartments have alternate types of food prep areas, and several have alternate 'bedroom' designs."

"This is too bloody priceless, this is. The Slayer's brown eyed boy has been spending his nights killing demons, and 'is days building them places to live. Aren't you seeing a bit of a conflict of interest there, pet?" Spike asked, amused.

"It's not exactly like that, Spike. Yeah there might be a malevolent demon or two who take up residence here, but the end the world types tend to make their own lairs. Our buildings are designed for the live and let live crowd. Non-humans who just want their own version of the American dream. And if Buffy should happen across that sort of 'demon'... well more than one creature of the night has 'accidentally' escaped because of my clumsiness."

"That's right bloody sneaky that is, pet." Spike said with an appreciative gleam in his eyes. "So, your company caters to the non-human varieties, how does that translate into a glorified bricklayer such as yourself, affording something this posh?"

"Well glorified bricklayer isn't quite accurate these days, Spike."

"Course it's not, pet. So why don't you tell me what is accurate, yeah?"

"Well my current official title is 'Vice President in Charge of Special Projects' and basically it means any jobs in the company that fall into the category of 'supernatural' go through me. This being Sunnydale, there are a lot of projects that fall into that category."

"So how'd you go from bricklayer to Vice-president, pet? That seems like quite a leap even to me."

"I started noticing some of the unusual designs going into this place, and I got curious; figured it was something Hellmouthy. Just as soon as I could manage it, I snuck a peek at the paperwork and the plans. I got caught."

"And?"

"And instead of stammering and or making some bullshit moral stand, I pointed out several places where they were missing opportunities."

"Opportunities?" Spike asked, drawn into the story now.

"Well for one thing, they had certain areas designed for larger non-humans, but the alterations that allowed for the larger spaces left a bit of negative space in the building design. I pointed out that those smaller areas could easily hold several apartments for smaller non-humans. I pointed out that several creatures didn't like sunlight and that the basement and subbasement spaces they were ignoring could easily be transformed into more apartments. I also pointed out the selling factor of wards, home safety sells, you know."

"Nice job, pet." Spike said, clearly impressed.

"You weren't the only one who thought so. My boss passed the ideas up the line, and when Gary got wind of it, I got pulled in to talk with him. He had the architect start implimenting several of my suggestions in a redrafted design plan. He showed me other projects in the planning stages. I pointed out some of the things his designers missed, or didn't realize, and apparently I impressed him, cause he offered me a bonus, based on a percentage of the money my suggestions would make for the company, and a promotion. He found out I was looking for a place and offered me a choice of locations. I think I really shocked him when I picked this place." Xander said with a smile.

"Why this place then?" Spike asked.

"Because it had the best features for my mate." Xander said with a smile.

"Ok, I think we need to talk about that now, Xander. Just why do you keep calling yourself my mate. When it comes to a vampire, there are certain things we have definately not done yet, that are requirements for me taking you as a mate." Spike wasn't sneering now, just curious and confused.

"We aren't mates yet according to your... well faith for want of a better term, but we are by mine." Xander said quietly. "Your alpha presented me to you, and you didn't refuse me. You accepted my claim bite, and you've allowed me to provide for you, to keep you safe. According to my hyena you're my mate and my responsability." Xander finished fiercely.

"So I'm just supposed to accept this? Just supposed to allow some human to claim me as his property? And what the bloody fuck do you mean by hyena? And when the hell did my alpha present you to... Oh fuck, you mean the poof, don't you? That night in the hallway. You bleeding idiot he was offering you up as a snack... a trick snack at that."

"That doesn't matter to the hyena. And I'm not 'some human' and you're not my property. You are my mate and my equal. I have been studying you for years, planning and working so that I'd be able to give you what you need and claim you."

Spike stalked forward until he was right in front of Xander. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean, whelp? 'What I need' What the fuck do you know about what I need? And what makes you think you could possibly provide it?" He snarled, infuriated now.

"I know exactly what you need Spike. You needed it as a human, and you needed it as a demon, and none of the idiots that had the chance could give it to you. You need to be loved and taken care of. You need to be put first by someone who loves you."

Spike opened his mouth, without any idea what was going to come out, but before he could speak, Xander continued.

"But that's not what you meant is it? I also know you've been starving since the Initiative. Not only is the pig's blood almost useless for healing you up, it's also barely keep you alive. Buffy and Willow may not realize it, and Giles may not care, but I do, and I can finally do something about it. I know your demon was slowly going nuts being without a safe place of it's own, and I did something about that too."

Spike's leaned back and just looked at Xander for a moment, his face unreadable. "So you thought you'd provide me with all the things, right? And then what? I'd just fall into your bed? Beg to be your little kept boy?"

Instead of getting embarrassed, as Spike had fully expected, Xander smirked at him. "That's right, Spike." He said leaning into Spike's space. "I did all this so I could get in your pants. That's why I was already in them before you knew a thing about any of this." Xander stepped foreward and cupped his hand over Spike's hard cock, before he continued talking. "That's why I bit you, and why I stroked you until you exploded all over my hand. That's why I got down on my knees and explored your body with my lips and tongue, and then sucked you till you filled my mouth up with your cum. That's why I did it all, right, without having you so much as touch me cause I'm just greedy like that, you know, thinking only of what I want."

In that moment, with Xander's hand stroking him through denim, and his husky voice repeating all the things he'd done, Spike had an epiphany. Not one of his lovers had ever given like the man in front of him. Angelus had been all about pain and control and frankly seemed to get even worse if he so much as thought Spike enjoyed something. Dru, ripe plum that she was, did try, but he could never live up to 'Daddy' and that knowledge leeched most of the enjoyment out of things. Harmony? Bloody chit was the epitome of a greedy lover, and for a vampire, she seemed to think a lot of things were 'icky'. How the hell could he have more than a hundred years of sexual experiences, and not have one come even close to the twenty year old boy in front of him.

He saw the hurt cross Xander's face as he finished speaking, and felt him pull his hand away. Spike did the only thing he could; He reached one hand up to Xander's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He slid his other hand out and under Xander's shirt, mapping out the body he'd barely touched before. He could feel Xander's hard cock against one hip and slid himself around until his cock was pressing against it. Xander moaned into his mouth, and Spike pulled back. He looked at Xander for a long moment. The dialated eyes, the kiss swollen lips, the panting all combined to make the boy, no the man in front of him one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen.

"This place got a bedroom, pet?" Spike asked quietly.

Xander could only nod and point towards the proper door.


	5. Chapter 5

Need 5

"I think we need to work on your trust issues, Spike." Xander said between kisses as they worked their way into the bedroom.

"Vampire here, mate. We don't generally do trust." Spike said quietly.

"All the more reason to work on it, blondie." Xander began stroking Spike's cock through his jeans and started a long deep kiss. As they kissed, Xander began stripping out of his clothes. After a few moments, he started nibbling down Spike's throat, to the claim bite on his shoulder. Xander suddenly bit that spot, deep and hard.

Spike's whole body jerked and his eyes slid closed. They didn't open as Xander pulled away for a moment, as he struggled to regain some kind of control. They flew open when he heard the unmistakeable sound of metal clanking on metal.

Xander stood before him in the middle of the room Spike had failed to examine yet. It certainly had a bed in it, but sleep was clearly not the main purpose of the room. Xander lay on the bed, naked and hard, his cock dripping precum. His arms were held over his head, his wrists each tightly ensconced in cuffs permenantly attached to the intricately designed headboard.

For the briefest of moments Spike oogled him in shock, before Xander spoke up. "I trust you, Spike." was all he said.

Spike's jaw dropped and he tried over and over to say something, anything. After a moment or two, he turned and silently walked out of the room. Instead of yelling, or becoming angry, Xander waited quietly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Spike stepped back into the room. "What do you think you're doing here, pet? Is this some nasty little game of taunt the vampire? Are you trying to prove some sort of point? You lay yourself out like that, and you know, KNOW I can't hurt you, can't do anything to you really."

"Yes, I am trying to prove a point, and yes you can do anything. Really." Xander said quietly, but with conviction.

"Well what the bloody hell is the point, then? And what the bloody hell do you mean I can do anything? Chip here, remember?" He snarled at Xander.

"The point is that I trust you, and what I mean is that you can in fact, do anything to me. You have already, or don't you remember biting me the other night?"

Spike turned to look at Xander in shock. "I did... didn't I. How the hell did I forget that?"

"Acute loss of blood to your brain immediately afterwards." Xander said with a smirk. "Not to mention a nice round of cumming until you pass out."

"Cumming till you pass out, eh whelp? I think we might be able to manage that." he said with a leer, as he finally allowed himself to look at Xander layed out. "Such a treat, you are, luv."

Stripping down, Spike crawled up the bed until he was next to Xander, who's eyes had followed him the entire length of the bed. He ran a finger up the dark trail on Xander's stomach. He slowly ran it around each nipple and then up to tease the delicate skin under each arm. Xander shuddered in response, but didn't say anything.

"I can do anything I want to you, right luv? Care to guess what I'm going to do to you?" His voice was drenched in menace and sex as he whispered in Xander's ear.

Xander shuddered again, but looked him in the eye before speaking. "I trust you, Spike." he repeated, before darting his head up for a kiss.

Spike let the kiss last for a few minutes, his hands dancing over Xander's helpless body until he was drenched in sweat, and his nipples were rock hard under Spike's attention. Breaking the kiss, he slid down Xander's body. With one hand he pinched a nipple roughly and ran his tongue over the other one, before biting at it with blunt teeth. Xander moaned and writhed under his assault.

After a few moments, he slipped lower, trailing kisses down a sweat slicked stomach, stopping just above the hard cock drooling precum. After a glance to make sure Xander was watching him, Spike leaned down and delicately lapped at the growing pool. Xander's cock twitched at the sight, and he let out a long low moan. Spike rasped his tongue across the head of Xander's cock slowly before pulling away completely and climbing out of the bed.

Eyes almost black with lust and need, Xander could only watch as Spike walked away from the bed and began to poke into drawers and cabinets. He was rather impressed with what he found. Keeping his back to Xander, he selected a few items, then returned to the bed. He pulled a pair of pillows from the top of the bed and slid one of them under Xander's ass. The other he used to block Xander's view of the things he'd gathered. He placed Xander's feet flat on the bed then slid them up until his heels almost touched the pillow under his ass.

Satisfied with the setup, he knelt between Xander's legs and slipped his mouth over Xander's cock. He sucked and nibbled at the hard, red member until Xander was certain he was going to explode. In the moment before he could cum, Spike laced something around his cock, effectively blocking his orgasm.

"This leather harness looks just lovely on you, Xan." He said, eyes glazed, before licking from leather binder to tip and back again. Xander moaned and squirmed under him.

He pulled back and fumbled with something for a minute, before Xander felt cool, slick fingers start to stroke behind his balls and across his tight hole. He started with slow, careful circles, and then as Xander relaxed under him, he started shallow dips inside, and then deeper. Twisting his finger around he seemed to find what he was looking for, and then with his eyes locked onto Xander's face, he began teasing strokes back and forth over it.

Xander gasped and bucked as Spike stimulated his prostate. He pulled his finger out momentarily and Xander cried out at the loss. Spike added more lube to his fingers and slid two in this time, slowly stretching and scissoring his fingers before he returned to stroking that soft nub that caused fireworks behind Xander's eyelids. Spike repeated the process, adding another finger every few moments, until he had four worked inside and Xander was keening with need and lust.

Spike reached up and released Xander's hands before he positioned himself at Xander's opening. He ran his slick hand over his cock, then wrapped his fist around Xander's. He slowly stroked and looked up into the black/brown eyes of his lover.

"Tell me what you want, Xander. Tell me, and I'll give it to you, luv."

"Inside, please." Was all he could manage, but it was enough.

Spike began a long slow glide into Xander. He slipped in slowly, until his body was flush against Xander's. He closed his eyes a minute to regain control. The heat was exquisite around his shaft, and he had never felt anything so perfect.

After a moment, Xander began running his hands over Spike's chest, teasing his nipples and gliding over muscles. He pulled Spike down, still buried entirely inside him, for a long slow kiss. When the kiss broke Xander said only three words, but they changed everything for the man, the vampire, inside him. "Love you, Blondie."

Spike stared down into his eyes, searching them for any lie, for any regret. When he found neither, he kissed Xander again, deeply, before pulling back and answering. "I Love you too, whelp." Then he began sliding in and out in short thrusts. He slowly build up the tempo, stroking Xander's cock with one hand, while he carefully untied the harness.

When they were both on the verge, bodies slamming against each other frantically, Spike leaned down and found the spot he wanted. He kissed it softly and then pulled back to look at Xander. "Are you sure?" Xander nodded and tilted his head to one side, allowing Spike free access.

Spike struck swiftly, his face shifting and teeth tearing into Xander without hesitation. Seconds after, he felt Xander's teeth in his own shoulder, as Xander found and reopened his own claim mark. They each drank deeply, as their hips pistoned against each other, bringing them closer and closer to completion.

Just as Xander began to cum, Spike pulled his mouth back and let loose a howl and slammed into Xander fully, holding himself there as he shot spurt after spurt of cum deep inside his new consort. He collapsed onto Xander's chest, still buried deep inside him. After a moment or two of panting from both men, their blood stained mouths found each other and they shared a slow languid kiss. After several minutes, Xander reached for a towel and wiped them both down, before pulling the comforter over both of them, and drifting off to sleep.  



	6. Chapter 6

Need 6

Xander rolled out from under Spike, and left the smaller man in his warm spot in the bed. With a smile on his face, he dealt with his human needs and then took a hot shower. When he got out, he checked the time and settled in for a bowl of cerial, and some cartoons on the new TV.

It only took a half hour of sleeping alone for Spike to wake up and join him on the long leather couch with his own breakfast. After an hour of snuggling and an hour of 'toons, Xander shut off to the couch and turned to his companion. "Come on, Bleachie, I want to show you something."

He took Spike's hand, and led him to a door on the far side of the kitchen, picking up the envelope he'd left on the table as they went. The door led to a long hallway, with only one other door at the very end. Xander opened the door and pulled Spike into a parking garage. He handed him a keychain with several keys and a remote attached. It also had a card key identical to the one he used to access the elevator.

"These are yours. Press that button right there." He commanded, pointing to one button on the remote. Spike did as he was asked, and watched stunned as a door rolled open revealing what could have been his Desoto. If it looked factory new and had the windows scraped clean of paint. "I was going to lease you something new, but I thought you might appreciate a revamp, pardon the pun, on your car instead. It took the shop a couple weeks to do all the detail work I wanted done." Xander trailed off as Spike slowly walked towards the car without saying anything.

They stood by the car in silence for a few moments until finally Spike spoke. "Is this... was this my car?"

Xander nodded, and then spoke when he realized Spike wasn't looking at him. "Yeah, I uh found out where you were keeping it and made arrangements to have it restored. They put a new paintjob on it; It looks black in here, but in natural light, it has this cool red sheen. New sound system, replacement windows, and they repaired the leather work. Is it, OK?" He asked quietly, afraid he'd screwed up royally.

"It's more than OK, pet. Nobody has ever done something this thoughtful fer me, and I'm standing here desperately trying to not cry like some bloody chit." Spike said with a manly quiver in his voice.

"Oh," Xander said, "well, uh, when you have control over that, why don't you take me for a drive."

"Course pet, but vampire here, and it's the middle of the day. Unless you got some spray paint handy I won't be driving anywhere for another few hours."

"Do you trust me, Spike?" Xander asked seriously.

Spike thought about it for a moment, serious look on his face. "Yeah, pet, I do."

"Well then, blondie, get behind the wheel and take me for a spin." Xander said before climbing into the passenger seat.

Spike hesitated only a moment before sliding into the driver seat. He hesitated a moment or two longer as he took in the new interior of his baby. There was a cd player in the dash now, and the seats were soft and subtle leather. "What, no hyperdrive, Harris?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nah, they couldn't get the parts for that installed in time. Maybe next upgrade." Xander joked back.

Spike started the car and listened to the engine a minute, before kicking it into gear and following the signs towards the exit. He stopped on the exit ramp and looked out at the clear sunny day in front of them, and then swollowed nervously. "You sure about this, pet?"

"Just drive, Spike." Xander ordered with a small smile.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath, and stepped on the gas. When a ray of sunlight fell on his hand, Spike yelled and frantically pulled it back into the safety of the shade, and actually turned to yell at Xander before he realized the sun hadn't burned him. He pulled over and slowly slid one hand into the light. When nothing happened, he put his other hand into the light, and after several long minutes, he shifted around in his seat so he could see Xander. "What's going on here, Xander?"

"It's this new glass we found when we started looking for materials for our latest project. It's called 'Necro-tempered'. Apparently it blocks out the bits of sunlight that are flamable to vampires. If I hadn't already set my heart on our apartment, we could have waited for one of the new vamp proof penthouses that we're building into the newest project. One of the flaws is that I had the process done to bulletproof glass, so it while it's gonna be harder to shatter and let in any evil bad sunlight, you can't roll down the windows."

"I can live with that, pet. So, I think I promised you a drive, now didn't I?" Spike asked with a grin.

"Yeah, you did, blondie. Why don't you give me a drive now, and I'll give you a ride later?" Xander smirked back at him.

"Sounds like my kind of plan, pet. All we need are some tunes..." Spike trailed off as Xander's hand shot up in front of him and flipped down the visor. There was a cd holder filled with home burned discs. Xander selected one and dropped it into the player. He fiddled with the controls a moment and suddenly the pair of them found themselves cruising through the bright day to 'My Way'.

It was just after dark when they returned home. While they were out enjoying the day, Xander had picked up dinner and ran a few other errands. Xander carried in the bags while Spike said goodnight to his baby.

Xander grabbed a couple beers and sat them next to the bag of chinese food. He put the tub of blood from the butcher in the refrigerator, and then microwaved one of Spike's bags before transferring it to his cup. Xander had just settled in on the couch with everything when Spike came in.

They cuddled on the couch and watched TV for a couple hours, nibbling on whatever container was closest at any given time. When Spike went to grab them another couple beers he noticed the pig's blood on the shelf.

"So what's up with the tub of liquid porky in the fridge, pet?" He asked, curiousity peeked.

"Oh, I figure it's only right to have something around for your in-laws to drink."

"In-law's, Pet? Don't tell me yer ma and da are coming for a visit already?" Spike asked amused.

"It ain't my dad who likes to drink pig's blood." Xander said with a smirk.

"Bloody Hell! Why would Peaches be coming here?" He asked, flustered now.

"Well let's think. What did we do last night, Spike?"

"We moved in here, and then we had a bloody good snog and then a brilliant shag."

"And?"

"And I claimed you as my... Son of a Bitch! He's gonna rush his poofy arse down here to see just what I've done, isn't he?"

"Yup." Xander said smirking at his mate.

"You know, for someone who claims to hate the broody bastard so much, you're taking this awfully calm, pet."

"I've stood toe to toe with his insane alter-ego and not only lived to tell the tale, Spike, I won. So having a round of who's got the biggest pair with the king of hair gel isn't exactly something to send me running. Besides, I have my mate at my side. Whenever, whatever, we fight it together, and we win. It's as simple as that."

"And this nifty calm isn't cause you're planning on pointing and laughing at him from the safety of our doorway without inviting him in?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Of course not, Spike. Although, if he comes here with bad intent he can't come in anyway; the wards would stop him. There's not much I can do about that. So lets just hope daddy dearest is in a listening mood."

"Not bloody likely, mate. He'll probably lecture you for a few hours on the evil that is me, then try to stake me a couple times before we get fed up and trounce him, then he'll go whining to the watcher, who'll of course inform the slayer, and then we'll have the whole lot of them whining at our door wanting me to meet a nice piece of wood, or to de-spell you from your clearly delusional state."

"You know that sounds depressingly accurate. With the exception of the whole lot of them showing up here. Speaking of which, I owe a certain redhead a call." Xander hopped up and grabbed the wireless phone off the counter and then snuggled back in next to Spike before he started dialing. "Tara, hi. Is Wills around? Yeah? Great, tell her to pick up the other phone and I'll tell you both at the same time."

Spike sat back and watched his mate warily. What the bloody hell was the whelp going to tell Red and Glinda? He could kind of understand the need to lie, after all he didn't want Her royal Buffyness to come after him with the handiest piece of wood, but it still rankled that he was going to be some sort of dirty little secret. Lost in his own, dare we call it broodyness, he missed several minutes of the conversation, but tuned back in just in time to hear Xander thanking Willow for her help.

"Yeah, we spent the whole afternoon just driving around, listening to those discs. I can't thank you enough for showing me how to burn them."

Red asked Xander something, but Spike couldn't quite make it out.

"Yeah, it was great," Was Xander blushing? "And now that we're all official like, I expect a nice wedding present, Missy." Wedding present? What the bleeding Christ was he telling the birds? Had the whelp made up an imaginary wife? "Don't you dare finish that question, Willow, or I'll be forced to ask you and Tara the same thing, in public. Besides, we're sorta taking turns with that, when I did my bit to satisfy the hyena it was me, then when it was Spike's turn, it was him."

Xander started laughing, and Spike could hear Red sputtering and laughing on the other end of the line, then clearly heard her shouting "TMI", whatever the bloody hell that meant. Then he heard Tara giggling and telling Willow, "That'll teach you to ask questions you don't want the answers to, honey." Spike was beyond confused. What the hell had he told them? Before he could suss it all out properly, Xander handed him the phone.

"Willow needs to have a word with you, Spike." Xander said with a smirk.

Nervous now, Spike plucked the phone from Xander's hand. "Yeah, Red?" Spike listened to her go on for a few moments, told her he understood, and handed the phone back to Xander.

Spike was in a right state of shock. Sweet, pixielike little Red had just threatened to off him with a shovel if he did anything to hurt her Xander shaped friend. And Glinda had chimed in that she'd help. What the hell was going on, and what had the whelp told them that would induce such threats?

Spike wandered into the kitchen to heat up another bag of blood, and waited for Xander to get off the phone. He sat there staring off into space while his mind worked overtime trying to figure out just what the hell was going on, and was still in that position when Xander came into the room.

"Penny for your thought, Blondie." Xander said with a smile.

Spike could only blink at him owlishly for a minute or two, while he worked out how to ask what he wanted to know. Finally he gave up and just asked bluntly. "What sort of shite have you been telling Red and Glinda about me, whelp?"

Now Xander looked confused, and maybe a bit upset, but Spike wasn't having none of that. It was bad enough that the boy was gonna keep their being together a secret, obviously, but for him to go out of his way to piss the birds off at Spike? That was just mean, that was, and he wanted to know why.

"I told them the truth." Xander said just a touch too defensively for Spike's tastes.

"Oh really? So what sort of truth did you tell to have the pair of them threaten me with a shovel, eh whelp?" He asked becoming angrier by the minute, a fact that was not at all helped by the ponce in front of him breaking out into a bloody stupid grin.

"They really threatened you with a shovel?" Xander asked before breaking into the most God awful dancing Spike had ever seen. It almost looked like the boy was having a siezure while standing up. "This is great." He said, as he finished doing whatever the hell that thing was.

"I don't see what's so bloody great about two of the very small number of humans I can actually stand, feeling like they have to threaten me, based on whatever the hell you told them." Spike practically snarled at Xander.

"But it's a good thing. See I knew she said she was ok with it, but I thought she was just being all supporto girl, you know? I didn't think she was ok enough to give the shovel speach. That's just awsome, and Tara threatened to help too. This is so great, Spike." Xander was still wearing a grin that, while it lit up the room, made Spike want to vault over the table and smack it off of his face, under the circumstances.

Gritting his teeth and gripping the table to keep from doing just that, Spike spoke again. Slowly, as he was clearly mated to a bloody idiot. "Tell me, whelp, just why is telling the bloody chits crap about me and getting them to want to beat me to death a good thing, cause clearly I'm missing something here, or our definition of a good thing is vastly different."

Suddenly Xander realized just how furious Spike was, and just like that his grin dropped, and his own anger was rising. "You wanted me to lie about us, didn't you. You think I'm some sort of embarassment, is that it? Have you changed your mind that quickly about wanting me as your consort? Don't want anyone to know your with the pathetic loser, right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You're the one who lied to the birds, and then somehow got them mad enough to want to kill me." Spike spit back at him.

"I did not." Xander yelled back.

"What?" Spike asked, confused, cause everything about Xander in that moment said he was telling the truth.

"I did not lie to Willow and Tara. They both know we're together, that I'm your consort and you're my mate."

"What?" Spike asked again, completely gobsmacked. "They what? Is that why they threatened me, then? They don't want us together?"

"Willow threatened you with a shovel right? If you hurt me, she'd hunt you down, kill you with a shovel, yadda yadda yadda?" Xander asked, amusement coming back, now that he sort of understood what had happened.

"Pretty much, yeah." Spike said, so very, very confused.

"That's Willow's standard warning to people me or Buffy date. She gave Riley the same speech, although as far as I know, this is the first time Tara has offered to join in. It means they're OK with us being together."

"Their seal of approval is a death threat?" Spike asked somewhere between stunned stupid and exstatic.

"Ya-huh."

"And you told them all about us being together?" Spike asked, barely able to believe it.

"Ya-huh."

"And I've just thrown a completely stupid tantrum over bloody nothing, and come off looking like a huge tit, haven't I?"

"Ya-huh." Xander said with a smirk, before pulling his vampire into a tight embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Need 7

Xander expected Angel to make it to Sunnydale that night. What he didn't expect was for Angel to make it to his front door that night. After all, none of the gang had actually been to his new place yet, and only Willow and Tara even knew he was planning a move. He certainly hadn't left a change of address with his parents.

He had underestamated the ability Angel had for being a pain in the ass. He'd spent the rest of last night brooding over his wayward childe, and most of the day harrassing his minions, and boy did Xander so not want to be the one to inform Cordelia that most demons saw her as a minion, into doing a locator spell. Well actually several locator spells, since Angel couldn't figure out just how Spike could be moving so much during the day.

Having just gotten off his barely used cellphone, Angel rushed his souled ass right to Spike's last known location. Unfortunately he couldn't beat Spike's where abouts out of the building's security guard, thanks to the no violence spell. Instead he'd offered three insulting, and one well over the top bribes. Instead of a location, the guard dialed up the buzzer in their apartment, and informed a very irritated Xander that he had company in the form of one Mr. Angel, who was in fact looking for a Mr. Spike.

Xander ok'ed Angel's entrance into the building, asking the guard to give him directions and to activate the elevator. Xander started back across the livingroom, naked, but then a smirk slowly formed on his face and he went to the front door and opened it wide. That done, he walked into the bedroom with a smile on his face. He left the bedroom door open and proceeded to tease and torment a tied up and gagged Spike, until they both thought they'd burst.

The pair, drenched in each other's pheremones and probably more than a little bodily fluid, sauntered back to the livingroom together a half-hour later. Both wore similar half buttoned jeans, bare feet, and satisfied smiles. Smiles which grew in the face of one irate master vampire, glaring in at them from the other side of the doorway.

"I'd invite you in, Angel, but it wouldn't do any good right now. The wards keep out anyone planning on doing harm to the owner, and well right now you look like you're just overflowing with harmful thoughts." Xander said before dragging a stool from the counter over infront of the door. "So, how's L.A. been treating you?" He asked in a polite, yet bored tone.

"Harris, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Angel hissed at him.

"Right now? I'm making small talk with my vamp-in-law." Xander said with a smirk.

"Harris!" He barked again.

"I'm guessing you haven't come to give me and Spike a wedding present. So that just leaves 'coming down here to stake Spike', since you figure he's got his chip out and is a danger to your pet slayer. Well let me just save you the time, Deadboy. Spike's chip is working just fine."

"How can you say that, Xander? Spike made you his consort, that means he had to bite you to do it."

"Have you always been this stupid, or is there something in the smog in L.A.? First off I let him bite me. In fact, the first time I put my wrist in his mouth, after I bit him. And second, the chip only works on humans, something I haven't been for a long time, if ever. After all the Harris family tree has a lot of twists and knots along the way."

"Xander, he's dangerous, and if he can bite you..." Angel trailed off when he saw what the pair were up to.

Spike was pressing his back against Xander's stomach. Xander had one hand twined in his wavy hair, holding his head to one side, while he ran his tongue over a bite mark on Spike's shoulder. When Xander bit down, drawing blood, Angel's demon rose up. 'How dare that arrogant little shit bite his childe?'

With a smirk towards Angel, Xander pulled back and ran his tongue across the bloody wound. He spun Spike around so they were facing each other and tilted his neck to one side, offering Spike his claim. Without hesitation, Spike bit down hard and true. He took a mouthful and then licked across the mark. Without so much as a glance in Angel's direction, their lips met and they shared a bloody kiss.

Angel stood at the door in gameface growling.

Xander broke their kiss and sneered in Angel's direction. "Considering your the one who started all this, Angel, you might wanna put a sock in it."

Shaking off his gameface, he growled at Xander, "What do you mean I started this?"

"You presented me to Spike. Spike didn't refuse me. He became the hyena's chosen mate. It just took me awhile to become worthy enough to claim him."

"The hyena? Your posession's back?" He started pacing in the hallway.

"My posession never left completely. I'm no more posessed today than I was last month or last year." Xander said calmly.

"Last year you weren't biting vampires and taking them as mates." Angel countered.

"Of course I wasn't, idiot. I just told you I had to become worthy to take my mate. My hyena bits require that I can provide for my mate... that I can provide for him, and that I can protect him."

Angel sneered at Spike. "So that's it huh, Spike? This is what's to become of the 'Big Bad'? A neutered house vamp?"

Before Spike could respond, Xander was at the door with his hand on Angel's throat. "Come in Angel." He said before jerking the suprised vampire into his home and punching him in the face. "You don't talk to him that way." He said quietly before throwing Angel to the floor and stepping back. "Not that it's any of your business, asshole, but Spike is my equal, my mate, just like I'm his equal, his consort. But then again I guess you would think that way. I mean Buffy... Cordy... Darla... Remind me again, Deadboy, who wore the pants in those relationships?"

Spike wore an expression somewhere between utter devotion and intense glee, as he watched his consort tear his sire a new one. The only thing that could make this show any better would be a tub of popcorn... and maybe a few hot pokers for old time's sake.

Angel was back on his feet and charged towards Xander, infuriated despite himself. This time it was Spike who threw him to the floor. "You don't go near him, Peaches." He snarled, all traces of humor gone in the face of a threat to his consort. Xander stepped up to stand next to Spike, their bodies unconsiously moving to compliment each other.

"Spike has been helping us for months now, picking up the slack you left by running off to L.A. Despite Buffy beating the crap out of him whenever she's PMS'ing, and the rest of us treating him like shit, he stayed. The chip didn't have crap to do with it. 'Ooh he can't hurt a human' So the fuck what. The fucking master was trapped behind a magic wall for who the fuck knows how long, and he still managed to run Sunnydale. Spike could easily have taken back this town and just ordered up our heads on a platter. He had the kind of inside information any non gel wearing idiot could easily use to destroy Buffy's entire support system, even if he didn't take out the slayer herself, and he didn't do it.

Instead, he stayed around; he helped, in his own snarky way, mainly cause if he just gave us the information Buffy wouldn't believe him. He put up with the threat of the Initiative, being chained up in Giles' bathroom, starving on barely enough pig's blood to keep a mosquito alive. He went out night after night to help us, despite the fact that he was completely helpless to any human who felt like giving him a hard time. Through all that he stayed, he helped. Meanwhile, you can't get a leg over with Buffy, and you run away. Still wanna sit there like the better man?"

"But he's not a man, is he, Xander?" Angel asked, from his spot on the floor.

"He's a man with a demon, Angel. Just like you."

"He doesn't have a soul."

"And yet I still trust him without a soul more than I do you with a soul... funny that. You seem to be missing a major concept here, Angel. I know exactly who and what Spike is. I know the things he's done, and I know the things done to him, and most important of all, I know that I love him. Nobody's getting hurt here, Broodboy, and you're not needed to swoop in to the rescue."

"I don't know why I even bother." Angel said bitterly as he climbed to his feet.

"Because you want to impress the Buffster, cause you're a glutton for punishment, or maybe cause your a sactimonious prick and you just really like to seem all heroic and manly, by keeping your children under your thumb." Xander said with mock cheer.

"Xander, it's not like that, with vampire childer." Angel started, but Xander cut him off.

"It's exactly like that. I know a few things about crappy parental figures, Angel, and you definately qualify for the title. And I don't mean the normal run of the mill childe, sire stuff. Cause for vampires, that stuff is normal. But you abandoned them. You let that bitch Darla run you out and left them, you could have helped Dru without Spike having to force your hand, and later you could have saved Spike months of being in that fucking wheelchair, but you chose not to. You could have rode your sorry ass down here to look into the Initiative, and if you couldn't bring yourself to unchip him, you could have at least made sure he was getting fed. But no, Angel, you sat on your oh so fucking precious laurals, while your childe was being terrorized by the food, while he was starving and prostrating himself to the enemy to survive another night."

While he was ranting, Xander had been pacing around the room, getting angrier and angrier. When he finished talking he stood behind the counter and glared at the vampire standing guiltily in front of him.

"I did what I thought was right." He started, trying to avoid looking at Spike or Xander. "How was I to know things were that bad for him here?"

"You're right, 'how were you to know'. I mean it's not like you could, oh I don't know, call and ask, right?" When Xander spoke again, his voice was totally cold. "I'm going to help you out, Angel. Cause I really think you deserve help with this. I mean they say knowledge is power right? So I'm going to make sure you know what he went through."

Angel jerked his eyes up to look at Xander just as the Initiative issue tazer in his hand went off.


	8. Chapter 8

Need 8

Spike listened to Xander's half of the conversation.

"Hey, Cordy."

"Yeah, it's me. You don't call, you don't write. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Angel figured someone should let you guys know it was a false alarm, and he's busy bonding with Spike while they play 'Who's got the bigger pair'."

"Hey you wanna check out Deadboy's package more power to you, but Spike's is officially off the market."

"Me."

"Yes really. I came flying out of that closet I been hiding in since you ruined me for any other woman."

"Willow and Tara know, but I figured I'd wait to tell Buffy till... well ever, but at least till she isn't constantly threatening to stake my husband."

"Yeah, I did. We did this vamp bonding thingie. It means the same as marrage to the demon community, even if it ins't exactly recognized by the state of California."

"Trust me, Cordy, you would not have wanted an invite to the ceremony."

"Well it's done while nude for one thing."

"Cordelia Chase! No we won't renew our vows so you can watch. I am shocked at you, shocked I say. Now if Willow and Tara wanna take some naked vows..."

"I'm bi, Cordy, not dead."

"Anyway, your mousse fixated boss has decided to stick around for a couple days to make sure Spike isn't going to eat me or something."

"You know perfectly well what I meant. Get your mind outta the gutter."

"I'll have him give you guys a call after him and the bleached one stop grunting at each other."

"Sure thing, Cordelia. Talk to you later."

Spike heard the phone hung up and settled in on one side of the doorway. When Xander walked into the guest room, Spike pounced. After a nice long kiss, he pulled back and looked at his consort.

"You know, I don't think this is exactly the right order, but I just finished wrapping up that prezzie you got me, luv."

"Well don't get too excited, Spike. We're not really gonna do too much to the sanctimonious prick. You and me are gonna get his generous donation to your dowry, and then maybe see if reason can penetrate the gel to get into his brain." Xander said before slipping out of Spike's arms and going for supplies.

Spike followed him down the hallway. "Dowry, luv?"

"Nothing more than he owes you, Spike. You run yourself ragged fighting to protect the woman he claims to love, and helping keep people safe and the world still spinning. For your troubles you get the shit kicked out of you regularly, and more often than not the damage comes from his ex. You cannot tell me her deep seated desire to kick your ass doesn't have more than a little bit to do with Deadboy in there."

"Hey now, I held me own against the slayer many a time without the poof getting involved, why can't she just be pissed with me?" Spike asked a little insulted.

"Don't get me wrong Spike, as vampires go you came closer than Angelus ever did to beating her. Hell if it weren't for Joyce, you'd have had her the first time you faced her. First time Angelus really went against her, the only thing that kept his sorry ass unstaked, or rocketed for that matter, was that she loved him. That's what I mean, not physical, but emotional. She sees you as a piece of him she can punish for all his sins, and he fucking knows it. He may not like it or he may just not fucking care, but he knows you take shit because of who made you and what you represent to her, and he doesn't do a fucking thing about it. Now he will."

"What do you mean, pet? You know her majesty won't lay off me, even if he asks. She'll deny it and then they'll have a nice wank while telling each other how evil I am."

"Oh, he won't do any good when it comes to Buffy. Giles either when it comes to that, cause despite working with him, he hasn't really trusted the broodmeister since Jenny. Hell, maybe since he found out about him sleeping with Buffy. No, I don't expect a character witness. He's just going to help you feel better faster when you get hurt."

"I hate to break it to you, luv, but the poof was never one for kissin' the boo-boo's better. Now if you wanna do the kissing, I can point out a few ouchies." He said, leering at Xander.

"Oh I am so gonna help you out with those here in a few minutes, but first things first. Angel is gonna help by 'donating' a bit of sire's blood. Not enough to kill him, at least in one setting. And if I only let him have a cup of pigs blood to help him heal, well that's just gravy now isn't it." Xander said with a sadistic little smirk that looked almost foreign on his face.

"Xan, there's a little problem with that plan, not that I'm not all for teaching Angel a lesson, mind you, but vampire blood loses potency pretty quick, especially the stuff that makes it worth while for healing. And as much as I like seeing my bastard of a sire hanging from a set of manacles, I really don't feel much like keeping him around to feed off of every time I really need a pick-me-up."

"And therein lies the beauty of having an account at the SBB." Xander said with a smirk. "All I need to do is call to arrange a collector, and they'll rush right out to pick up whatever we can squeeze out of him."

"Wait, when we were in that office, you made some kind of storage arrangements, didn't you? I was so stunned by the whole human blood home delivery part of the plan that I let that bit slide. What's the deal? You know freezing it won't help like it does for human blood, right pet?"

"Sure thing, Spike. The thing is, they don't bother trying to keep the blood from going over in it's time." Xander said with a smirk. "I mean once the blood is too old, the magic just goes. So they keep it from getting old."

"How the bloody hell do they do that?" Spike asked curious.  
"It's some sort of weird temporal magic. They store the blood in some sort of stasis pocket. It never gets any older unless they pull it out, and they only pull it out when we call em up with an emergency."

"Well that's just neat, that is. So how'd you know about this stuff, and I don't? And did you plan this all out?"

"Gary told me about it when he suggested the place, and define this." Xander replied.

"This," Spike said exasperated. "This thing being wherein we kidnap and drain me bleedin' sire, pet. That this."

"Honestly I saw it more as guilting him into it, but then I got angry and I just went with it."

"As long as it's not with me, you can get angry like that any time you want, luv, cause you tagging the poof on my account... One of the hottest things I've ever seen.''

"So what's the going rate for knocking someone unconcious for the man you love? You know... in sexual favors." Xander leered at Spike, stopping only while he reached up to pulled a plastic container out of one cupboard. He eyed the container then looked at Spike speculatively. "Do you think this is gonna be big enough or are we gonna have to move him to the bathroom?"

"What's that, Xan?" Spike asked confused at the shift from sex to tupperware.

"Well I was gonna just slice open his wrist and let a bit drain, but now I'm worried there'll be like arterial spray, but then you guys don't have heartbeats, so how does bloodflow work for a vampire? Gravity? Magic? The only reason I ask, is that's a really nice carpet in there, and I'd rather not have to scrub Angel bits out of it." Xander babbled, all while digging out more containers and comparing their openings.

Spike watched him for a moment, completely flummoxed, then he started eyeing the plasticware too. "We got any of those storage bags maybe? Put one of those contraptions up over his wrist, then reach in and slice. Could even tape it on if you got some of that sticky stuff you like so much." He suggested.

"Sticky stuff?" Xander asked with another leer.

"Ducky tape, I think you lot call it." He said back, while contemplating the bondage possibilities there of.

"Oh, duct tape, right... I think I have a roll in my tool kit, but can't we just hold it up, then switch over to the plastic containers after he stops spurting, I don't wanna leave him bleeding like that."

"Vampire, don't forget, luv. He'll heal right up after a bit."

"Well then, that'll give us some time then." Xander said.

"Time?" Spike questioned, not sure he quite trusted the glint now in Xander's eyes.

"Oh... just time to test the chains in the bathtub." Xander said before digging the duct tape out of his tool kit and walking towards the bedroom with the heavy duty freezer bags.

After several long minutes, Spike followed him with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. It's bloody well cold in here." Spike whined.

"Look Bloodbreath, you either shut the hell up, or I go looking for a nice thick gag. What's it gonna be?" Xander said coldly.

"But Passions is on, come on, Watcher won't mind if you let me out to see it. He watches it with me all the time. I'll be good... well not good exactly, but it's not like I can bite you now is it?" He pleaded, loudly. "Not that I would bite the likes of you." He added under his breath.

"You wouldn't bite me, Spike? You'd let all this warm sweet blood go to waste? Just so you could watch Passions?" As he spoke Xander leaned in closer and closer, taunting the chained up vampire with his stretched out neck. "So what else would you do for me if I let you watch your show?"

"Why don't you come here, and I'll show you just what I can do." Spike purred at him.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Spike? I come over there, and you just grab me. Nu-uh, you just tell me what you'd do from there, while I'm all the way over here." Xander began stroking his cock over his jeans lightly, without being too obvious about it. "What do you really want to do to me, Spike?"

The vampire watched his hand, mesmerized for nearly twenty seconds, forgetting his part completely until Xander suddenly looked down at him with a glare. "Right, right, if you'd come over here, I couldn't do much now could I, being in these chains and all. Course my mouth is at just the right level to..." He slid his tongue along his bottom lip slowly, contemplating the possibilities.

Xander looked interested, then pulled himself back. "You think I'd let you near me with that mouth? Do I look crazy, Spike?"

"Well there is the issue of your wardrobe... Er, I mean, no not at all, Xander, but it's not like I can bite you now, is it?" He tried for an inocent look, failing completely.

"Hrm, you can't bite me can you. I could do just about anything I want couldn't I, Spike? And who'd believe you if you told? No one who mattered. Open your mouth, now." He barked moving to stand in front of Spike. His whole body language shifting from goofy scooby to predator as he stalked forward and reached down to grip Spike's hair. "Make me regret this for any reason, Spike, and I make you wish that chip was going off." Spike opened his mouth to promise or protest, Xander didn't know which, nor did he care. He slammed into Spike's mouth and with his hand still in Spike's hair, began face fucking him roughly.

After a minute or two, the rough thrusts slowed and the hand in the hair began to pet instead of grip. Spike was able to start working his tongue around the hot shaft in his mouth. After another couple minutes, the cock was pulled out and suddenly Xander was squatting down face to face, and kissing him nice and slow. He broke the kiss and pulled back a little, looking Spike in the eye. "Is this ok, love?"

"Hell, yes. You stop now, Xander, and I kick your arse." Spike grinned at him, so he knew everything was ok.

Xander kissed him again quickly then pulled back and stood up, a sneer back on his face. "That wasn't too bad, Spike. Good to know you have a talent besides professional asshole. Course there's something to be said for an asshole, now isn't there?" He sat on the side of the tub and ran his hand down Spike's body, stopping to pinch a nipple and then to squeeze the hard cock trapped behind Spike's supertight jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped Spike carefully, pulling his hard cock out and stroking it roughly.

He released the hard dripping cock and stood up. He reached down and pulled Spike roughly to his feet then helped him out of the tub, then shoved his jeans down below his knees. That done he forced the vampire back down to his knees and leaned him over the tub, his chains clanking and clattering against the tiles as he went.

Leaving him vulnerable and completely helpless, Xander moved to pick something up off the counter. After a moment, Spike could feel his warm fingers and cold slickness as he began to work two fingers into his ass slowly. Once they were inside him, Xander began scissoring them apart rough and fast, stretching Spike quickly, but thoroughly. After a minute or two he pulled out, reslicked his hand, and pushed three fingers in. Suddenly his other hand, cool with slick, wrapped around Spike's cock and he began stroking while he pulled out his other hand and worked it back in with four fingers now. When he sensed Spike was on the edge, he stopped everything, pulling his hand out, and letting go of his cock.

Spike knelt gasping, as he tried to ease back from the edge. Suddenly hands were on him, holding him tightly as Xander slid in behind him and kissed the back of his neck. With no other warning, Xander plunged into him rough and hard, until his balls slapped up against Spike's. They stayed like that, both struggling to control their breath, for several long moments. Finally, Xander planted his feet and began a long slow rhythm; out, in, roll of the hips. Lather, rinse, repeat. He slowly sped up, until they were both breathing hard and loud, gasps and moans and the sound of skin smacking against skin. As he got closer and closer to the edge, he reached around and started stroking Spike. Stripping his cock hard and fast in counterpoint to his own thrusts.

Spike felt like his brains were getting ready to explode out through his cock. He felt like his body was expanding and contracting with each plunge and stroke Xander made to his body. And he felt fan-fucking-tastic. He wanted desperately to tell his consort just how wonderful he was making Spike feel, but he couldn't quite get enough blood to his brain to make his mouth work, instead he just rode out the hot rough ride, and breathed.

Xander was so close, so close, so fucking close. The hand he wasn't using to stroke Spike was gripping his hip tight enough to bruise the vampire, and he was slamming against him hard and fast. He felt like something huge was building up inside. Every movement, every breath made the thing get bigger and bigger, and he knew, just fucking knew, the moment he came this thing was going to shoot out of him, and leave behind a giant pile of Xander goo. When he heard Spike breathing under him, he realized, he could live with that, and suddenly he was cumming and cumming and Spike was cumming and GAH, just GAH!

Spike lay under his lover, wondering how his unlife could possibly get better when Xander leaned down and whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Next time, I'll be the one chained up in the tub."

Oh.

Angel woke up with a hell of a headache. He was sitting in something cold and hard, and he felt weak, and the smell of sex was everywhere and he couldn't get away from it, or get warm, or it seems get loose.

He peered down at the chains holding him down, trying to remember how the hell he got into this situation. It all came back to him, when he heard the voice behind him.

"Here ya go, Deadboy, one cup of liquid porky, slightly warm. Would sir like a bendy bendy straw with his blood?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Need 9

Angelus was contemplating all the things he was going to do to Xander Harris just as soon as he got out of the chains holding him down, and his pansy ass do-gooder soul wasn't trying to stop him for once. In fact his little gypsy problem was coming up with some very colorful suggestions, he was almost impressed.

First the little shit had touched what was his; claimed his childe, which was a fucking insult to the entire bloodline. Then he'd tazered him. The little son of a bitch had the gaul to try and keep him chained up in a fucking bathtub. He just knew they'd done something to him while he was out, he wasn't feeling quite right. He felt weak and helpless. Harris may not get it, but Spike should fucking know better. He needed blood to heal from whatever the bastards had done, and that that little cup of pigs blood was almost less than worthless. The final fucking straw was leaving him in this cold room that stank of their sex, while they were off doing who knows what.

He dozed off dreaming about all the ways he was going to kill them both.

When he woke up he smelled human blood. Bagged and 'on the hoof'. Xander was sitting on the sink counter, his feet bouncing off the front cupboard with a really annoying thunk thunk noise. There was a cup sitting next to him on the counter.

"It's about time you woke up, Angel. Spike and me were starting to worry. Well actually we weren't, cause I just don't have that kind of luck, but still, you've been out for a long time." The little fuck was smirking at him.

"Of course I was out for a long time, Harris, you shot me with a tazer." He growled.

"Well, yeah I did, but that's not why you were out this time."

"What? Why was I out then?" Angel asked.

"Oh, well I drugged your blood."

"You did WHAT! Why the hell did you do that? What did you do to me while I was out of it, you twisted little shit?" He was straining against the vampire proof chains.

"Good boy, I told Spike you were paranoid enough to get that without me spelling it out. I mean unconcious vampire," He said pointing towards Angel. "and twisted fuck who hates said vampire," He pointed towards himself. "equals unlimited possibilities for the bad."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He growled out.

"I could have shaved a cross into your hair, believe you me I was thinking about it. I could have just shaved you bald, that was Spike's favorite suggestion." Angel strained himself trying desperately to reach up to his hair, but the chains were just too short. "Of course what we really did, was leave you sleeping in the tub and went off for a couple beers at the Bronze."

"You didn't do anything to me?"

"No I didn't, I just wanted you to really think of the possibiliities, you helpless and unconcious around someone who not only hates you and most of your kind, but who also knows all the nifty little ways to make you hurt the most. If you have any imagination whatsoever that should scare the ever loving hell out of you, Angel."

"It does." He admitted quietly and very reluctantly.

"Good, we're making a lot of progress. See after the people at the Initiative shot Spike with one of those tazers, they locked him up and the only food he'd get was these little packets of drugged blood. Once the drugs took effect, the doctors on that base were free to come in and slice him open and stir things around a bit before he woke up. Luckily, they weren't smart enough to be sure he drank it, and he managed to trick them into thinking he was doped up. He managed to get free, but he was still on an invisible leash. He couldn't eat or even protect himself."

Angel thought about that for a minute before Xander continued. "So tell me, are the accomodations everything you could wish for? Comfy in your tub? In the vampire safe chains?"

"You know I'm not, you arrogant little shit!" He growled.

"That really sucks, cause I'm thinking about keeping you around for a few months like this. Oh well, at least we have two bathrooms in this place. We won't have to haul your ass in and out all the time, like Giles had to do with Spike."

"What do you mean 'like Giles had to do with Spike'? I thought he couldn't bite anyone, why did he need to be chained up in a bathtub?"

"Well there was the fact that we couldn't be absolutely sure he wasn't faking those seizures he had, his screams of agony when the chip fired just cause he thought a mean thought. Then there was the humilation factor, I mean Spike can be a little hard to like from time to time, he really is an aquired taste isn't he. I'm sure Giles and Buffy didn't enjoy it too too much, right?"

"How long?" Angel asked, gritting his teeth.

"Oh I'd say most of the time for three maybe four months, except for the day he spent engaged to Buffy and the little bit of time he stayed tied to my barcalounger." Xander said coolly.

"Tied to your barcalounger? Why the hell was he tied to your barcalounger? And did you say engaged to..." He trailed off stunned.

"He was in my barcalounger cause Giles had company and Spike was an inconvenience. I took him in, but I'm not stupid enough to think he'd put up with it without getting his own back. Even though I didn't want to leave him cold and chained, I knew he was still dangerous. I'm not the complete moron you people like to think I am. And yeah, funny story about the engagement, Willow did this 'my will be done' spell, and one of the things she said during the whole mess was something along the lines of 'Why doesn't she just marry Spike?' So they got engaged."

"Buffy and Spike... were engaged?" Angel looked like he didn't know weither to laugh or cry.

"Yeah that was pretty much the group response to it, but we didn't have much of an opportunity to stop them from making out all the time, what with Willow's wonky will making Giles blind, a fact he was almost thankful for since Buffy and Spike thought his couch was backseat city, and me being a great big demon magnet. Course the spell broke and she was back to death threats the next day." Xander finished grimly.

"So what did you do to me while I was out the first time?" Angel asked. "I know you did something, I don't feel quite right."

"Just took a bit of blood to prove another point." Xander replied.

"What kind of point did you need to make that required blood, Xander? Especially if you're not gonna give me enough to heal up right, and then sitting there taunting me with a cup of human."

"Well damn, you really are a quick study, Angel. I didn't expect you to get that much the first time through. One more connection is all you need."

"What the hell are you talking about, Harris? Just get me the hell out of these chains, now." Angel looked ready to pop a blood vessel, if he actually had a pulse... or blood pressure.

"The 'enough to heal up right' part of what you said, Mate." Spike said stepping into the room.

"What?" Angel snapped.

"The whelp here is trying to point out that bein' all injured like you were, fluids running a pint or two low, an' all, you needed more than a cup of pigs blood every day or so to keep up your strength." Spike explained with a smirk.

"You know damned well we need at least a couple pints a day, even when we aren't hurt, Spike, especially since it's not human." Angel said, frustrated.

"Aye, we both know that, and I'd wager the watcher knows that. And o'course the whelp knows it now. Figured it out 'e did, by looking it up in the watcher's books."

"You mean he can read?" Angel said with a nasty smirk.

"Of course I can Angel, I had to know all about the dead pedophile in our midst, so I had motivation to learn how." Xander said quietly. Spike who'd been getting ready to take a shot at Angel, just smiled instead.

"What Spike was trying to say, was for most of the time since he escaped from the Initiative, he's been getting by on about a cup of pig blood every day or so. All while fighting along with us, and being Buffy's personal kick toy."

"WHAT? Giles knows better than that." Angel yelled.

"Like I said, we were pretty sure he did. He just didn't care. Spike was 'just a vampire' and an annoying one at that, no matter whether he helped or not."

"I didn't know." Angel growled.

"And now you do, just like I promised." Xander said before fishing a set of keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Angel. "I'll leave this on the counter for when you're all undone. There's more in the fridge when your ready, help yourself."

Xander and Spike left quietly. Angel looked after them thoughtfully for a moment, before scrambling to unchain himself.

"I'm sorry."

Spike looked over at Xander. "For what, luv?"

"I went along with them, I don't know what I could have done, but you were helpless and you were alone in the middle of the enemy, and I shouldn't have helped make it worse."

"It's not like I would have let you be nice to me, pet. I wouldn't have trusted you then. Hell I didn't trust you yesterday. Guess I got me some 'trust issues' what with the poof and the Initiative and all. You've more than made up for anything back then, and you were never as bad as me. Hell I tried to knock your head in, threatened to kill you more than once. I'd say if someone were measuring the scales it would more than come out in your favor, so what say we just start fresh, eh?"

"Here in a minute, we'll do that." Xander said, and pulled Spike's face to his own. "First I want to make it up to you."

He kissed Spike deep and hard, and then pulled back, leaving Spike standing there, his head spinning. Xander dropped to his knees and pulled Spike's pants down. With no warning Xander swollowed his semi hard cock down all the way. It quickly began enlarging in his warm mouth and slowly Xander drug his tongue along the growing shaft. When Spike was fully hard, Xander concentrated on his head, licking and sucking and lapping his tongue around it. He worked his tongue into the slit and out, then up under his foreskin.

Spike slid his hands in Xander's hair, petting at first, and then as his balls tightened up preparing to explode, he began gripping harder, slowly pumping in and out of Xander's mouth. He kept tight ahold of his control.

Xander pulled off him a moment and looked up at Spike. "Do it, Spike. Its ok, I want you to." Spike looked down at him, a question in his eyes. Xander answered it by nodding and sucking Spike's cock back in.

Permission granted, Spike tightened his hold on Xander's hair again, this time pumping in and out of his mouth a bit faster. When Xander scraped his teeth lightly up the bottom of his shaft, Spike lost some of his restraint and began fucking Xander's face in earnest. He knew somehow Xander needed this, needed to feel like he'd made some sort of amends, especially after their very intense roleplaying earlier and his sudden guilt at how things had been between them before, but Spike was determined to not push too far, to not take too much. It was a very delicate balance, but he had to keep it.

Xander put his entire self into this one act. This was the only way he could think of to say all the words that tumbled up inside his head, the thing that needed dealt with, despite their clean slate. Spike hadn't know he'd loved him, hadn't known Xander was planning on taking him as his mate, so Spike's actions over the years were inconsequential; he was a vampire and he'd acted as such. Xander however, had let his frustration, and his self doubt, and his belief that he'd never be good enough to claim his mate make him act cruelly, had made him say things, do things that made Spike's time with them harder than it had to be. He was as guilty as Angel, maybe worse, and he too needed to make amends.

He worked his hands around the base of Spike's cock, stroking and squeezing and rubbing everything in reach, urging his mate on, trying to force his thrusts to go deeper, to push harder. But Spike was like an unalterable force. He used Xander hard, but never harshly, taking what was being offered, but refusing to hurt Xander in the process. When Xander realized he had reached some limit for Spike, he changed tactics, he pulled off Spike's cock, and out of his hands, hands which automatically released him, almost as if he had expected the manuver. He quickly stood, stepped out of his jeans, and threw himself over the chair behind him, legs spread and wanton.

Spike shuddered as he fought for control, struggling to ignore the clear invitation. Instead of stepping up and slamming in, as Xander clearly wanted, he stepped back and searched around for the tube they'd used before. Xander was breathing heavy and below the pants, in between them, he could make out small barely there words. Words he was sure Xander wasn't aware he was saying.

"Fix bond need mate hurt mate bad bad bad hurt mate wrong stupid fix fix hurt need hurt fix... "

It went on and on and Spike sure as hell wasn't crying over it, nope the big bad didn't cry over crazy hyena type mates who wanted to hurt them selves because of him and oh damn it all to Hell. He had planned on slowly stretching Xander, trying to reason with him, but that wouldn't fix anything, he understood that now.

Instead he slicked his cock and possitioned himself behind his mate, his consort, his love, and thrust in hard and true. Below him the remnants of the hyena howled in victory. He held still, wrapping his arms around Xander, holding him close to his chest and petting him, while he gave him time to stretch and get used to his cock. After a minute or two he began pumping in and out, slow at first, but quickly speeding up until he was slamming in and out in a frenzy. He could feel the body under him tensing and sensed some struggle, but didn't get it at first. When he reached around and tried to stroke Xander, he pushed Spike's hands away, and Spike suddenly realized what the struggle was about. He was trying to make this punishment, he wasn't going to allow himself to cum.

Well Bollocks to that.

Spike pulled Xander's hands up until both were laying across the small of his back. Once he had them where he wanted them, he held them with one hand, and then reached around for Xander's hard cock. Xander tried to jerk away from his hand, while still keeping himself impaled on Spike's cock, needless to say it was a useless gesture, and Spike easily wrapped his hands around Xander's cock.

In full gameface, he leaned over Xander's back, buried fully inside him, and spoke soft but firmly. "This is mine," He gripped Xander's cock as he spoke. "and you will never deny me what's mine." He released his hold on Xander's cock and slid a hand up until it covered Xander's heart. "This is mine," He said again. "and you will never make me hurt what's mine." He tweeked a nipple gently and slid his hand higher still until he cupped his claim mark. "This is mine," He said caressing his fingers over it. "and you can never, ever do anything that would make me break it."

Spike dropped his hand to Xander's cock and stroked. He began moving in him again, building back up to speed quickly. When he felt Xander's body tighten and clench around him he let go slamming in hard and fast as he felt his own orgasm being milked out of his cock by Xander's. He released Xander's hands and pulled out of him. He sat in the chair they'd been leaning on and pulled a now sobbing Xander into his lap.

"It's ok, luv, let it all out." He said, petting Xander's hair with one hand and stroking his arm with the other. "It's all in the past, and its all over now. Clean slate, remember?"

Slowly the sobbing abated and Xander tucked his head in under Spike's neck, hiding his face. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Thank you, Spike."

"For what?" He asked, honestly curious of the answer.

"For giving me what I needed." 


End file.
